


A Soul Laid Bare

by WillowFaerie82



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: Eliot must lay himself bare so that the soul he's looking for can see him for what he is; and decide if he's worthy.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	A Soul Laid Bare

Eliot is standing in a room, made both too large and too small; surrounded by mirrors. because of course he is. because irony, which was at one time his language of choice, is a bitch. because this is the way his life works. there was a time when this would have been his idea of perfection. not now though. now he wants nothing more than to hide, to run away. but, again, because magic is a bitch and the mirror relm is a shattered, scattered mess he has to stand in this reflective, refractive pocket of space/time and call for Quentin. he has to lay himself bare so that the soul he's looking for can see him for what he is; and decide if he's worthy. so he stands in this circle of mirrors reciting, in a language only he the one he seeks will understand, the words that will call to his love. 

'Peaches and Plums' Eliot says. it's as simple and as complex as that. just Peaches and Plums. he says it over and over again. he shouts it, he whispers it. he sings and sobs it. Peaches and Plums, Peaches and Plums, Peaches and Plums. he's lost all sense of time, all sense of space, all sense of himself. all Eliot knows then is Peaches and Plums. 

nothing happens; until it does. one after another all the mirrors shatter. all except the one he's facing. between one breath and the next Eliot sees him. they stare at each other for an eternity; a second. Eliot doesn't know what to do now. he holds his hand out. when his fingers are a hare's breath away a Peach appears. in Quentin's outstretched hand is a Plum. Eliot steps back at the same time as Quentin steps forward. as soon as he's cleared the mirrors surface it too shatters. 


End file.
